Behind The Scene
by Miharu Reiko
Summary: first BTS, I Fall Edition. behind the scene dari oneshoot I fall, DLDR.
Author: Miharu Reiko
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General  
Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer  
 **This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.**

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Happy Reading~

Behind The Scene

.

I Fall Edition.

.

.

I Fall

Roll : 2 .Scene : 15 A . Take 2

SCREENPLAYS

DIRECTOR

MIHARU REIKO

10/13/15

"ACTION!"

Dan pandangan mereka pun bertemu, walaupun sang Remaja tak bisa melihat Kematian tapi ia selalu bisa merasakan sosok Kematian, memandang Kematian langsung.

"Hunnie, kau lihat apa?" Sehun, nama remaja itu mengalihkan pandangnya kearah kirinya

"Tidak Hyung, aku hanya mengingat sesuatu hal yang ku lupakan" ujarnya dengan senyuman kecil

Tak mungkin Sehun mengatakan pada teman-temannya jika ia tengah memandang sosok Kematian, bisa-bisa mereka menganggap Sehun gila.

Ia memang tak bisa melihat sosok Kematian, tapi Sehun bisa merasakannya, ia sendiri tak tahu kapan ia mulai bisa merasakan sosoknya itu, awalnya Sehun takut saat pertamakali merasakannya rasanya seperti kau berada di kegelapan yang tak ada habisnya, semua yang ada di sekitarmu bagaikan ruang kosong. Hanya ada kau dan dia.

Tapi itu berubah saat ia merasakan Kematian menenangkannya, mungkin terdengar aneh dan gila, untuk apa Kematian menenangkan seseorang?

Sehun merasakan pelukan lembut, dan jemari-jemari yang mengelus lembut pipinya. Menenangkan hatinya.

Elusan yang membuat ia berhenti berpikir jika kematian datang untuk menjemputnya

"And Cut!"

Begitu Sehun ingin bangkit dari duduknya tiba-tiba terdengar suara bersin yang lumayan cukup keras.

Luhan melepaskan tudung jubahnya "tak bisakah memakai kipas biasa?" ujarnya sambil menjauh dari boiler yang menyalah kearahnya "Tak bisa~ kipas angin biasa takkan memberikan efek yang ku inginkan, tenang saja. Kalau oppa sakit aku pesankan kamar di rumah sakit terdekat~" balas Reiko dengan nada sing-a-songnya.

Miharu Reiko merupakan sutrada, baru 2 kali Luhan bekerja dengannya.

"Gege gwenchana?" Luhan merasakan tubuhnya di selimuti sebuah kain. "untuk sekarang, sepertinya tidak apa-apa"

Sehun merapikan selimut yang ia sampirkan di bahu Luhan, cuaca sedang mendingin di Seoul dan Luhan harus menghadapi hembusan angin dari boiler selama pengambilan gambar.

"Benarkah? Mau ku buatkan minuman hangat?"

Luhan tersenyum, ia dan Sehun berada di naungan agency yang sama, bukan hanya dengan Sehun hampir semua pemeran utama berada di agency yang sama, Cardea Entertaiment.

Luhan kenal dengan Sehun saat Sehun masih berstatus Traine, jika jadwal kosong Luhan sering membatu mengajar para trainer di situlah ia bertemu dengan Sehun.

"I'm Okay" Ujar Luhan, ia mengangkat tangannya mengacak-acak surai lembut milik Sehun.

"gege! Jangan rusak rambutku!" dan Luhan hanya tertawa mengdengarnya.

I Fall

Roll : 6 .Scene : 18 A . Take 1

SCREENPLAYS

DIRECTOR

MIHARU REIKO

10/13/15

"ACTION!"

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, memejamkan matanya.

"Kau selalu ada di sisiku.. tapi tak pernah mengambil nyawaku, hal yang selalu menjadi misteri untukku" di rasakan ujung jemari mengelus pipi kanannya, Sehun tersenyum kecil

"Suatu saat nanti perlihatkan rupamu padaku saat waktuku tiba" Sehun menolehkan wajahnya kekanan.

"Walau hanya sekali, walalu hanya sebentar; aku ingin melihat rupa seseorang yang selalu setia ada di sampingku"

Luhan yang masih berdiri di samping Sehun hanya diam, ia menundukan kepalanya mengecup pelan pipi Sehun.

"Yak! Luhan! Tidak ada adengan kissing di naskaaaaah!"

Sehun langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar raungan sang sutrada, Luhan sendiri hanya tertawa

"mau bagaimana lagi, wajah Sehun terlalu manis untuk disia-siakan"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menciumnya di saat proses pengambilan!"

"berarti jika sudah selesai proses pengambilan aku bisa menciumnya?"

"Yak! Bukan begitu, Ahoooo!"

"Lalu kapan aku bisa mencium Sehun? Di naskah tidak ada adegan kissing, interaksi ku dan Sehun pun sedikit, penonton bisa kecewa"

"Grrr~! Bukan berarti kau bisa menambahkannya baka! Ikuti naskah, kau tahu masih ada film selanjutnya di sana kau bebas melakukan apapun dengan Sehun!"

"Menunggu film selanjutnya terlalu lama"

"Aku tidak perduli! Selama proses pengambilan film berlangsung kau tidak boleh PDA dengan Sehun! Keputusanku final!"

Sehun hanya diam dengan wajah yang memerah, mendengarkan Reiko dan Luhan saling adu argument, tak sadarkan mereka jika orang yang mereka bicarakan bisa mendengar mereka.

"Papa.. ingin ke kantin? Aku lapar" Sehun tersentak, di tolehnyannya kepalanya ke arah kiri, arah berlawanan dari Luhan.

Arin, salah satu pemeran utama memandang Sehun dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Papa~ ayo~.. biarkan HanLu-Ani dan Reichan-nim, mereka sepertinya masih sibuk"

Sehun menghela nafas, ia bangkit dari posisinya,Arin mengandeng tangan Sehun sambil menariknya keluar dari set pengambilan.

"Intinya selama proses film masih berlangsung kau tidak boleh menyentuh Sehun di luar naskah yang sudah di tetapkan, titik! Ayo semuanya kita Take ulang, camera ambil posisi! Lightning! Luhan ambil posisi! Semua siaap! One two three action!"

Reiko mengerjapkan matanya, suasana tiba-tiba hening, burung-burung berhenti bernyanyi, angin berhenti berhembus

"Yak! OH SEHUN DIMANA KAUUUU!"

"Acih!"

Sehun mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit gatal.

"Papa gwenchana?"

"Nan gwenchana, sepertinya ada yang mebicarakan papa"

Di lain tempat, semua kru sedang sibuk mencari hilangnya sang pemeran utama.

I Fall

Roll : 15 .Scene : 25 B . Take 1

SCREENPLAYS

DIRECTOR

MIHARU REIKO

10/24/15

"ACTION!"

"Kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang hanya di miliki oleh para Mortal?" Kematian berhenti, begitu kalimat itu selesai di ucapkan, duduk di sebuah ayunan seorang gadis kira-kira berusia 17 tahun tengah memandang lurus kearahnya.

"Itu kan yang selama ini menganggu dirimu, Kematian" Ia tersenyum manis

"Perasaan nyaman, ingin melindungi dan memiliki; hal yang sering kau rasakan saat bersama Papa"

"Cut! Arin sayang, bukan papa tapi Sehun-oppa, Sehuun-oppaaa" Reiko berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin, tak mungkin ia memarahi gadis dengan wajah polos bak malaikat tersebut.

"Tapi memang Papa itu Papa bukan Sehun-oppa"

"Iya, dia memang papa, tapi saat pengambilan gambar, Papa berubah jadi Sehun-oppa"

"Tapi jika aku begitu berarti aku tidak sopan dengan papa, aku seperti tak mengakui papa, aku jadi anak yang nakal.."

"Ah.. bukan begitu Arin Arin anak baik tapi Arin harus mengikutio naskah, di naskah papa bernama Sehun-oppa"

"Tapi tidak mau"

"huwaa.. Arin jangan menangis, aduh.. Luhan!"

"Apa?" ujar Luhan yang sedari tadi diam di posisinya

"Lakukan sesuatu"

"Tidak bisa, lakukan sendiri"

"Grrr.. kau sama sekali tidak membatu"

"Tentu saja di sini aku pemeran utama, buka PU"

Jika saja Luhan bukan Aktor dan menjadi pemeran utama di filmnya, mungkin Reiko sudah melempar Luhan ke kutub utara sekarang juga.

"Mana Sehun?"

"Sehun-sshi memiliki jadwal Interview dan Photoshot di sebuah majalah"

Reiko menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan

"Oke.. Arin kita mulai lagi ya, ulangi setelah ku oke. Sehun-oppa, S-E-H-U-N-O-P-P-A"

Dan selama 5 jam Arin sama sekali tak bisa menyebut Sehun selain panggilan Papa.

Sehun yang baru kembali setelah selesai dengan schedulenya di suguhi pemandangan yang suram, semua orang tampak lelah, bagaikan manusia-manusia yang belum tidur selama berbulan-bulan.

"Papa~ selamat datang kembali~" Sehun melihat Arin melabai-lambaikan tangannya dari posisi duduknya di ayunan.

"Gomawo, jadi apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Arin menggelengkan kepalanya tak tahu, padahal semua orang seperti itu karenannya.

"Arin tak bisa memanggilmu selain Papa, Reiko dan yang lain selama 5 jam mencoba mengajari dan.. gagal" ada pandangan penuh humor di mata Luhan, Luhan sama sekali tak memiliki niatan untuk membantu karena ia tahu hanya Sehun yang bisa membujuk Arin.

Arin selalu menuruti perkataan Sehun, baginya Sehun itu seperti papanya sendiri, Arin mulai masa trainernya sejak umur 12 tahun dia yang termuda, banyak trainer yang lain tak suka dengannya, hanya Sehun yang mau mencoba mendekati Arin dan sejak saat itu Arin memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Papa.

Arin memiliki kebiasaan memanggil orang-orang yang dekat denganya dengan nama panggilan buatannya, ia sendiri di panggil HanLu-Ani oleh Arin.

"Sehun.. tolong.." Reiko memandang Sehun dengan pandangan meminta tolong. Jam menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari dan Arin sama sekali belum bisa menyebut nama Sehun sesuai yang di naskah.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Arin.

"Arin, tidak apa-apa jika Arin memanggil papa dengan Sehun-oppa; yang memanggil Sehun-oppa adalah Arin yang sedang berakting, di luar dunia acting aku tetap papanya Arin, jadi tidak masalah"

"Jadi tidak apa-apa"

Sehun mengangguk "tidak apa-apa" Arin tersenyum "Arraseo~"

Reiko mengajari Arin 5 jam

Sehun mengajari Arin 10 detik

Tawa luhan menjadi Backsoundnya.

I Fall

Roll : 18 .Scene : 45 C . Take 1

SCREENPLAYS

DIRECTOR

MIHARU REIKO

10/24/15

"ACTION!"

"Chanyeol- _oppa_ suka dengan Sehun- _oppa_ ne" Arin tiba-tiba buka suara, ia dan Sehun sudah berpisah dengan Chanyeol sekarang mereka kini dalam perjalan ke toko buku yang ada di ujung taman, Arin minta di belikan peralatan mewarnai.

"Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?" Sehun sebenarnya tahu jika ada orang yang menaruh perasaan padanya tapi ia pura-pura tak tahu berharap mereka yang menyukainnya menyerah, ia tak suka menolak sesuatu.

"Terlihat dengan jelas~ tapi _oppa_ tak cocok dengannya" karena bagi Arin _oppa_ nya hanya cocok dengan Kematian.

Aneh memang, tapi Arin tak perduli, karena semakin sering ia melihat Sehun dan kematian semakin ia mengerti jika Sehun dan Kematian memang di takdirkan bersama.

"Lagipula _oppa_ sudah bersama dengan HanLu-Ani"

"Cut! Ariiiiin~!"

Luhan kembali tertawa Arin memang terlalu polos, wajar saja umurnya masih 16 tahun, dan Sehun sedikit posesive kepada Arin, Sehun menyebutnya perlindungan orang tua mari-melindung-kepolosan-arin, itu sebabnya Arin tak pernah bisa berbohong, jika ia tak suka sesuatu ia akan langsung mengatakannya tak perduli pada siapapun.

"Tentu saja Arin, Papa Sehun hanya milik HanLu-ani seorang"

Dan Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menghiasi pipinya.

I Fall

Roll : 23 .Scene : 35 A . Take 1

SCREENPLAYS

DIRECTOR

MIHARU REIKO

10/24/15

"ACTION!"

"Kau tak perlu bertanya padaku, selama kau merasa apa yang kau lakukan benar aku pasti mendukungmu; jika pun Arin salah nantinya aku akan mengingatkan" Arin memandang Sehun tanpa berkedip "Kau selalu bilang sebagai adik sepupu kesayanganku bukan? jadi aku akan berusaha menjadi kakak yang bisa selalu melindungi adiknya; aku takkan bilang langsung itu salah atau benar, boleh atau tidak. Kau harus belajar menentukannya sendiri tapi bukan berarti aku hanya diam saja" Sehun tersenyum dan Arin pastikan jika di matanya Sehun hanya seorang pria bukan Kakaknya mungkin saat ini.. "Aku akan selalu disini, memperhatikanmu, menjagamu dari dekat maupun jauh"

Arin Mengerjapkan matanya.

"Papa.. Ayo kita incest"

"eh?"

I Fall

Roll : 23 .Scene : 35 A . Take 1

SCREENPLAYS

DIRECTOR

MIHARU REIKO

10/24/15

"ACTION!"

" **Kau pernah berkata ingin melihat rupa diriku bukan? walau hanya sekali; walau hanya sebentar"**

Sehun tak bisa bergerak tubuhnya seakan-akan di ikat oleh tali.

Kematian mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengelus pipi Sehun dengan ujung jemarinya seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

" **Jika kau bersedia bersamaku, kau bisa melihat rupaku"**

Luhan sekuat tenaga menahan rasa mari-cium-peluk-sehun-sekarang-juga, sosok Sehun yang tengah terdiam, wajahnya yang polos menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang di artikan Luhan, gege-cium-aku

5 detik

4 detik

3 detik

2 detik

1 detik

Luhan langsung mengendong Sehun membawanya kabur menuju Van miliknya dan Reiko kembali berteriak.

"Jika begini caranya kapan film ini selesaaaaaaaiiii… kami-sama kuatkan akuuu"

I Fall

Roll : 46 .Scene : 30 C . Take 1

SCREENPLAYS

DIRECTOR

MIHARU REIKO

10/24/15

"ACTION!"

Lady Fate memandang jengkel sosok di depannya, "mengambil nyawa manusia yang tidak dalam daftar, menjadikannya sosok immortal, dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama?!"

Kematian hanya memandang dengan dengan pandangan penuh humor, "Aku menginginkannya, dan aku harap kau tak menghalangi jalanku" Lady fate menghela nafas mencoba meredahkan emosinya.

"lagipula takdirnya berhenti karena keinginannya sendiri" lanjut kematian lagi "Aku tak pernah memaksanya"

Luhan langsung menghindar begitu sebuah buku besar melayang kearahnya, Jia yang berperan sebagai Lady Fate memandang Luhan sebal

"Jangan tunjukan muka sok mu itu di hadapan ku!"

"Ini Akting"

"Kau pikir aku percaya?! Hah! Kemari kau biar ku hapus secara permanen dari wajahmu itu!"

Para kru hanya bisa menatap speechless, Arin tertawa "HanLu-Ani mengerjai Jiji-Ane sambil menujukan wajah soknya, karena berhasil mengerjainya; itu sebabnya Jiji-Ane murka, apalagi jika HanLu-Ani menunjukan wajah itu lagi" Arin melihat Luhan kabur meninggalkan set "karena Jiji-Ane sudah bersumpah akan menghapus wajah sok HanLu-Ani jika ia mengeluarkannya lagi, jadi mari kita semua berdo'a semoga wajah tampan HanLu-Ani tetap ada"

Reiko pundung di pojokan "kami-sama dosa apa diriku, sampai kau tega memberikanku makhluk-makhluk tersebut sebagai pemeran"

Sehun hanya diam memandang, scenenya sudah selesai, ia hanya menunggu Luhan untuk pulang berasama, karena apartement mereka bersebelahan.

Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sehun, di kecupnya pelan bibir milik Sehun "Tunggu aku ne.." dan Luhan pun melesat pergi begitu mendengar teriakan Jia di belakangnya.

Arin hanya tersenyum senang, menyenangkan bermain film bersama keluarga batinya riang.

Fin.

A/N

Hi~ Rei Comeback dengan salah satu Project Rei.

Behind The Scene, Fanfic yang menceritakan Fanfiction yang sudah ada, Aku menggunakan system Agency dengan nama Cardea Ent.

Luhan, Sehun, Arin dan Jia salah satu dar 8 Aktor dan Aktris yang ada di Cardea Ent. Masih ada 4 orang lagi, X3

8 orang, merupakan orang-orang yang sudah kutetapkan sebagai Cast di semua FFn ku~

Untuk sekarang aku focus ke oneshoot karena multichapterd memerlukan waktu lama untuk membuatnya~

Okayyy~ see u next Film~

Spoiler.

Film yang akan tayang sebentar lagi.

" _Aku Malaikat kematian yang menyukai malaikat kematian lainnya"_ – **G** rim **R** eaper

" _Luhan itu milikku"_ - **M** ine

" _Aku mencintai tapi kau membutuhkan dia, dan aku tahu, aku takkan pernah menjadi dia"_ – **I** **H** ate **U** **I L** ove **U**

Love,

Miharu Reiko


End file.
